the Mayfair saga
by Bal-Ur
Summary: Michael Troi Mayfair and his brother, Gabriel are halfdemons, with the power of telekinesis and a hyperactive healing factor and they are about to free many of their kind who have been kidnapped and experimented on...


**Prologue**

Michael Troi Mayfair and his twin brother Gabriel Mayfair were Half-demons, born with the ability of telekinesis and a hyperactive healing factor. Their father was a full fledge demon, which took possession of a man and impregnated their mother with his spawn, namely the twins.

Now they were twenty years old, standing ankle deep in snow in the Canadian mountains waiting for a crack team of Special Forces members to open up two steel cargo doors that supposedly opened up into an underground facility.

Michael was wearing black combat trousers and boots, a grey body warmer and a brown overcoat. His brother was decked out in urban camouflage. They both looked exasperated; the cold was beginning to seep through to their skin.

"Big brother, what were you thinking?" sighed Gabriel; he glared at the Special Forces who were just then unpacking the Semtex explosive device. "Sending Humans to do a demon's work,"

"Gabriel, have a heart." Michael chuckled slightly sending white breath vapours every which way. "They care just as much as we do. Other wise they wouldn't work for our brother would they?"

Gabriel jabbed a finger into his brother's chest and growled showing sharpened elongated canines, another trait their father passed onto them.

"We look for our own," he hissed. "We wouldn't be in this mess if the Humans didn't leave us alone to our own devices!"

Michael couldn't disagree there. Humans on principal are inquisitive and impulsive and are more frightened of death than any other species. And they project and install that fear towards those that are less than them or "different" from them.

Since the early 1900s the Humans discovered the supernatural community (werewolves, vampires, demons, witches etc) and began to study them. That feeling slowly began to grow into fear when they learned that they couldn't be controlled.

It has only become a major problem in the last 50 years, when the human genome was made possible. The fear of death was renewed, but not only that but a possibility to stop the Death Factor was in their grasps.

Russian scientists completed the human genome project late 1998; they could pinpoint and isolate the defective gene. Now with the help of wealthy American billionaires and ex-army soldiers, the hunt for the supernaturals was on. December of that year they had accomplished building three facilities in Canada, South America and Prussia.

In 2001 their search for powerful supernaturals had flowed over to Britain and into Michael's life. They had kidnapped him in his sleep. Almost instantly began taking skin samples, blood samples bone marrow samples. The trauma he felt at the hands of these butchers was monumental and harrowing. Michael was never able to move nothing bigger than dinette table before the kidnapping, now he could levitate a 4x4 Suzuki jeep for as long as possible.

"We need to take control of them now," whispered Gabriel, his eyes lingered for a moment on the SF demolition experts, they were attaching the Semtex explosive device to the steel cargo doors. "They are going to make it worse."

"What do you suggest?" Michael glared at his twin brother. The mentally produced kinetic energy between them both could turn this entire facility into one huge crater.

"We could do it. Take it down…" Gabriel whispered. "Do a better sight than they are, placing some explosives on the cargo doors for what? An a early death?"

"Our brother wanted us to be the balance, make sure they won't be any killings," Michael saw his mirror image beginning to come up with a reply, so he placed his outstretched hand against his chest. "On both sides, these men are the best at what they can do…but they are not loyal to us as a whole. They will be no murder, understood?"

Gabriel breathed in the cold air before he nodded reluctantly to his brother.

"CLEAR!" shouted one of the demolitions experts before he pressed a button on some sort of small black controller that was in his right hand.

Blinding light and a deafening explosion followed by a shower of twisted, molten metal and concrete blasted from the shallow alcove of the cargo doors.

Michael began to move towards the cargo doors, now enshrouded in dust and mortar, with his twin trailing behind. When the dust began to settle the Semtex charges had only blasted a sixteen-inch crater in the centre of the doors. A small smile spread across Gabriel's lips.

"What did I say? Stupid Humans, bloody stupid." He playfully punched Michael on his shoulder. "What do you say want to show them how WE do it?"

Michael grumbled something under his breath and began to shift slightly. He locked his violet eyes toward his brother. "Do it!"


End file.
